Why Can’t We Be Friends?
by Hop Scotch And Bananas
Summary: Barry has come out of the speed force to find Iris with another man, and a baby mixed in.
1. Returned?

**I don't own The Flash.**

**Sorry ahead of time for mistakes.**

**I know this story will be out of character for Iris, and sort of for everyone, but I think it'll be okay.**

Coming home after being stuck in the speed force for 6 months was a reality check. His whole life around him changed. Coming out of his haze after saving Iris was particularly troubling. There was a guy in the background screaming her name over and over again. Begging.

The moment they got back to Star Labs this man was all over her. Kissing her and hugging her, and the worst part was, she was doing it right back to him. Putting her hands in his chestnut hair, and reaching up to his face and meeting his lips. Barry didn't move, didn't act upon the sight. He understood. She listened to him and moved on. He couldn't be mad, how could he? He told her to. He had no intentions of coming back, but after endless hours, days, and years of torture, he thought he made it back to his old life. In reality, there was a hole inside him, and it was too large for an ordinary patch to fix. No amount of happiness or love would fix it.

He thought that until Caitlin walked in with a baby in her arms. Barry glanced at Iris. She stared back at him, looking almost guilty. The baby was brought to Barry. Cait let go of the child and put the baby girl in his hesitently outstretched arms.

The young child resembled Iris. But more so himself. He knew instantly that the child was his. Iris must have been pregnant before he left. There was no way her and that, man, had a child in the 6 months he was gone.

Tears whelled in his eye. Despite all that he was feeling, he smiled as tears of happiness slid down his cheeks and onto the babie's forehead. In that moment, he swore to protect her from anything and everything.

He didn't care that he was letting his heart out in front of all of his friends. They starred at him with pity, but he didn't want it. Iris did the best she could, and he can't hold it against her. Although deep down, he wished she had waited. The again she couldn't have known when he would come home, could've been days, weeks, moths, years, decades, never.

Joe came up behind him to put a hand on his shoulder, and lead him towards a chair. The baby opened her newly made eyes and starred at the big man holding her. She'd never seen Barry before. And instead of crying like if any other stranger were to hold her, she stayed silent, even smiled. She felt safe with him.

" Daddy's home," Barry said quietly enough so that no one heard him.

After hours of catching up with people, Barry got sent home with Joe. Iris moved out of their apartment, but left it in his name. It was going to be up for rent no less than a week later, but Barry came back. He _was _glad that Iris and that guy he now knows as Ryan, moved out of what before was his and Iris' place. Although it was gonna hurt going back there, he would eventually have to. But tonight, he's going to Joe's. He was gonna spend a night with Joe and his new daughter, which he learned was named Autumn. She was absolutely beautiful. She had, remarkably, blue eyes and brown hair, and a bi racial skin tone, although it leaned more whiter.

Him being real smart with science, he knew it would probably get darker as she got older as the pigment developed. Although sometimes bi racial couples could have completely white or black children. It wasn't common, so he knew it probably wouldn't happen.

" Hey Bear, dinner is ready!" John yelled to him from the kitchen. He found it a little unessesary as he was only on the couch. He put the sleeping, warm baby way to the back of the couch and put pillows next to her so she couldn't fall. He got up and walked into the dining room.

Joe was already sitting with food in front of him. He had to admit, it looked really good, but he didn't have that big of an appetite right now.

But he didn't want to put more stress on Joe, so he decided he'd eat as much as he could administer.

" I figure coming back to this was a little tramadic, so I made sure no one else was here," John said smiling at his boy. Joe was thrilled Barry was home. It was about damn time too.

" Thanks, it was," Barry said looking down slightly.

Joe could practically see the thoughts going through Barry's head. All frazzled and broken.

" Look. I know this whole thing with Iris is," Joe searched for his words," Caotic. But I promise it'll get better. I told her she shouldn't get with Ryan, at least no yet, but you know her. She insisted. Then finding out about Autumn with no father, it was hard, and she needed something, or someone. I'm sorry Bear,"

Barry nodded.

" I'm sorry too. But now I have a wonderful, beautiful daughter," Barry smiled at the doorway where inside was his baby girl.

" Well, I think that's enough hecticness for tonight, let's dig in."

Barry mentally agreed and took a bite of the delicious smelling food. He definitely missed this, so , so much.

Although the lack of talking was a little weird, he now had time to think. He really wasn't father material. He was always out as The Flash, always putting the people he loves in danger. He had to fix it, for his daughter's sake. She was so precious and gentle, he can't let anything happen to her, not a thing. This he had to do. If anything he can do right these days, it has to be this.

" You alright Barry?" John said seeing as though Barry was blankly starring off.

" Yeah, it's just, I don't want to mess her up, Autumn. Iris and I were gonna wait a while before we knew we could handle it, and I wouldn't put her in danger with the line of work I'm in,"

Joe nodded, and smiled at the concern that laced Barry's voice. The voice of a proud, scared, concerned father.

" There's always gonna be things that you want to protect them from. Bookshelves, monsters, people who sneeze. But being a father means you try, and you don't have to be perfect. If any father was perfect, they'd be made up," That eased some pressure building in Barry's chest.

" Thanks Joe,"

" You're welcome, now eat your food before I get offended,"

Helping Iris as much as he could to raise their daughter was becoming a challenge. She always tried to take Autumn a for longer and always tried to keep him away from her. Almost like he was gonna hurt her. Barry would never, ever hurt Autumn. He loved her. But one thing he didn't love was Ryan all over her. Ryan wasn't her father, Barry was. She was only two weeks old, and she needed to know who _her father _was. She shouldn't be raised by this substitute if she didn't have to be. Barry would've done anything to be with his mother and father until he moved out and grew up. He needed this. If Ryan could have his fiancé, he couldn't have his child too.

Despite all that at his home life, he also got his job at the CCPD back. Singh was surprised to see Barry. They all thought he left Joe and Iris. That was a wake up call for the whole precinct.

He also felt angry that they would even think that he'd do that, I guess none of them really knows him.

He thought that his life was lonely, sitting on his couch without his family or friends there. Sitting in his old apartment he used to share with the love of his life sucked when there was no one to join him. But then a knock at the door startled him from his thoughts.

He opened the door not expecting to see Iris standing there nervously. She just standed there, and so did he until she darted at him and kissed him.

Although he secretly wanted the kiss, he was startled and confused. He was too shocked to react.

She knew that he was, and to be honest she was kind of too. All she knew, was she needed to see, feel him for just one more time. Then leave, maybe move on.

" Iri-" He was cut off by Iris taking his over shirt off and continuously kissing him.

" Shh, I need this," she whispered and started to tumble them into their old room. Barry knew he shouldn't be doing this, especially if Iris has a boyfriend, but he craved this. Ever since he came back, he needed her. The night was spent with the two of them in the bedroom, together. Although Barry had craved sex, afterwards he felt guilty. She was with another man now.

He had just woken up to find her gone. He was sort of startled to find himself naked in his bed, but then remembered everything. He almost wanted to groan at the thought of what everyone would think if they found out.

It wasn't until he realized they didn't used a condom before he started to really worry.

**If you liked it please review. Not many people usually read my stories.**


	2. Mine or His?

**Umm, not sure where I'm going, but I'll stick to it. Again sorry ahead of time for mistakes or plot holes. They seem to occur often.**

**Reviews are really appreciated.**

Iris never mentioned the affair again. So neither did he. Barry thought nothing of it, at least not until Iris started to appear tighter in her clothes. It's been over a month since they had the affair with one another, and this got Barry thinking. If he didn't know any better he maybe thought she was showing early signs of pregnancy. She was acting a little sick last week, not like he was looking or anything. But she could be gaining weight, her being happy and all. Just, tons of thoughts rushed through his head.

Even if she was, who says it'd be Barry's. It's not like Iris wouldn't have sex with Ryan. Ryan was good looking and muscular, he really hated that guy.

" Barry, I need the Jefferson Reatha case by the hour! You're already late, so I'd suggest you get going!" Singh yelled from his office as he saw Barry walk in.

He expects Barry to come late, even if he _did _have a 6 month 'vacation', but he _was_ a tad surprised to see Barry holding a baby. Of course he knew Iris had a baby because Joe was being a proud grandpa, and it only made sense it was Barry's. Now all he could feel was sympathy. The poor man came back from somewhere to find his fiancé with another man and him raising his daughter.

Barry ran upstairs and placed Autumn in a little bouncy seat thing and got to work. Or tried to anyway.

He'd much rather he holding and kissing his baby, than be trying to figure out if the most recent case was caused by a meta or an average doushbag, but he had to get money. He only just now realized how expensive diapers and baby formula is. And how much of a chunk it takes from his paycheck.

He was stuck in his thoughts, but when Autumn started to wine.

Him already being 10 times more sleep deprived than usual, only stuck his foot out and started to bounce the chair she was lying in. The slight attempt to sooth her worked, granting him more quiet.

Surprisingly he had that effect on her. She was a rather whiny baby, and really only behaved for Iris. And even so, she still preferred her father. Iris was starting to get jealous of it, but he thought it was comical and just plain karma. But in reality, she just really wanted to be around Barry more.

And now Barry thinks he knows why.

When he left to go to Joe's one day, he was about to put Autumn in the car, when her arms super sped forward. Like when a baby flaps their arms, but with her it was like sonic speed. His child had super speed just like him, and to be real, he was scared. How was he supposed to train a potential 1 year old to hide something they don't even understand. Even teaching a toddler, let alone a 2 month old baby. They'd have to be carful when bringing her in public. He hated it, so much.

That was only a week ago, and he was nearly forced to tell Caitlin. People in public almost saw her, and he couldn't let that happen. It was in his genes so it only made sense she had a chance of being a speedster too, but he had to really tell Cait. She _was _different than when she first treated Barry and tested him, but she's still the same person even if she whears a choker, a leather jacket, and has a side personality. And his suspension was confirmed.

Now he thinks they have a connection of some sort. To be honest, they know little about the speed force, and tons of connections and things happen inside it all the time.

The decision was made to put a small power dampener in her. But they agreed when she was old enough, or had enough clarity of mind, they'd take it out. Barry knew what it was like to have such power, and not know about it, or now be able to use it. He couldn't let that happen to her, at least not forever.

But right now he had to keep her happy so he could get work done. Even if they had a connection, she was still a baby and still cried, hence the sleep deprivation. He had 32 minutes to finish this case, and he could go home. The precinct made a new deal with the staff. You have to get your work completely done before you can leave early, otherwise you get off at your regular time. But the catch was, you were on call until you were to normally get off, so he never really was free from his shift.

Everything was so complicated, and he just needed sleep. If Iris _was _pregnant, and it _was _his, he wasn't sure how he could care for another child. He can barely maintain with the one he has, let alone two. He just needs to take a full day, and sleep, Clear his mind. Nothing else, but sleep and clarity. Being a speedster, he already got tired faster than average people. But staying awake all day and all night, with a crying, fussing baby was tiring. Anyone would be tired, and for him it felt like he's been awake for 3 days.

After a grueling 40 minutes and 2 diaper changes later, he was done. He didn't want to go to Joe's. It's like the Full House there. So many generations and random people there. So he settled on Star Labs. They had beds, food, few to no people, it's good enough for him. And anyway, he owned the place, so it was his to do whatever with.

Walking into the warm, dimly lit room made him want to just fall to the ground and sleep right there. He knew he couldn't because he had Autumn in his arms and a bed only ten feet away. Just walking there was exhausting.

He lifted up the beds head so he could be slightly sitting up, and climbed in. There was a blanket at the end, so he put Autumn in the crease of his arm and wrapped it around his and her legs. He made sure the railing was up and pillows were on the sides before he let the dark engulf him. Joe, Iris, and Caitlin walked in laughing until they realized there was someone sleeping in the bed. Their voices quickly became hushed and they quietly walked in.

" Jeez, Bear is wiped out," Joe said putting a bag down on the floor.

" Babies will do that to you," Caitlin said, face dropping. Her and Ronnie were supposed to have that life. She always imagined them having a little girl, and having a white picket fence house with flowers. She dreamed of it every night. The ache that was left in her heart made her crave that love even more. Seeing Barry with it made her sad for her own life, but happy for his. He is such an amazing father, killer frost thinks so too despite her rude ways and chilling thoughts. Pun not intended.

" I remember Iris wiping me and her mother out, she was a bit of a handful," John smiled at his daughters annoyed face.

" Yeah, well I by you're happy I got myself a little handful," she said smiling at the baby in Barry's arms.

After a few minutes of them quietly chatting, Barry started to stir. They looked his way in time to see him open his reddend eyes. He raised his head confused to find three people sitting there, but then rested it back down.

" Party in the cortex?" Barry asked amused, voice scratchy.

" Yeah," John said huffing," We find it amusing to watch you sleep while talking about food and babies,"

"Mmhm," Barry said closing his eyes again.

Autumn started fussing and Barry clumsily rested her stomach down on his, and she immediately calmed. He put his hand on her back and sighed.

" You really have a way with her," Joe pointed out.

" Yeah, well not at 2 in the morning," Barry huffed. Somewhere in his mind he decided to get up, so he held Autumn to his chest and got up.

" Well that's her alright," Iris said. She knew full well that that baby keeps _everyone _up all night." Um, I got some news, but I want everyone here when I say it."

" Okay?" Barry said as he sat back down on the bed. Maybe this was what he though it might be. Maybe she _was _pregnant. And maybe it wasn't his, but maybe it was. Or maybe she wasn't pregnant at all. He didn't know. All he knew was he took four biology and human anatomy classes and he was pretty sure he knew what pregnancy looks like. That's one more thing for people to call him a nerd about.

It took about an hour for every team member to show up, if you wanna call them that. The whole saving people business basically came to a stop after Barry got back. Wally occasionally suited up and saved a few people, but other than that, no one really. They've been beyond busy. Babies, fighting, trying to sort their lives out. Everything was overwhelming, and they just didn't have time to keep up their traditional practices of life saving.

" So, why are we here. I don't know about you guys, but I'm beyond tired," Wally said stepping towards Iris awaiting the news. Barry was happy to know he wasn't the only one physically and emotionally tired.

" Well," Iris said smiling and going to Ryan's arms," We have some news,"

" Duh, that's why we're here, what kind of news?" Cisco asked with sass.

" We found out," Iris hesitated," That I'm pregnant, again," She giggle.

Joe went wide eyed. Don't get him wrong he was happy, but shocked.

" Oh my god congratulations!" Caitlin said hugging her.

Ew, girls and their giggle feats.

His suspicions were coming true. There was a slight chance that it was his. But he needed to know. If the baby was his, Ryan sure doesn't know about it.

" How far along are you?" Caitlin asked, still overly exited for her friend.

" About seven weeks," Iris replied smiling at Ryan.

Barry's face paled. That's about the time that him and Iris went at it. It was all coming together. Why hadn't he stop her?

" Our little bundle is due in February," Ryan chirped in.

" Well I think this calls for a celebration," Cisco said holding up some champagne.

There was some hell yeahs and oohs.

" H-hey, Uh, Iris. Can I talk to you," Barry said while everyone was celebrating with a drink, but of course not Iris.

" Sure," She said, smile faltering on her face. She knew what this was about, but she couldn't let him spread his suspensions to the rest of the team.

" Am I the only one here that realizes that you got pregnant at the same time that we had, a little, in and out?" Barry said pointing between himself and Iris once they were out of ear shot.

" It's not yours Barry,"

" Are you sure? I mean how could you know for sure?"

" I just do. Please don't ruin this for me,"

Barry sighed.

" I can't see how, Iris."

" Just drop it Barry," Iris said before storming back into the cortex. He slowly followed her, but in entering he heard Ryan talking.

" Y'know, the crazy part was we always use condoms, I don't know how it happened, it must've broke or something."

**Reviews!!! I know I lack on adding details and descriptions, but I try.**


	3. It’s Complicated

**It's been a long, fun, but long day. So in other words I'm really tired, and this might not be great quality. But then again neither are the other chapters. This WILL be really short, but I'll update soon. Cuz I'm really tired RN, but I will write a little something.**

It's been about 2 months, and the whole team was celebrating one of the few accomplishments that they made as a team. They finally solved a case, it's been going on for weeks. It wasn't really common anymore, but because of that, they really tried to celebrate what they could.

That includes the news of Iris having twins. This really complicated things. That was definitely not expected, not at all. So now he wouldn't have one, not two, but three kids!

He just learned only 4 months ago he had a child, now he was gonna have 3. But the thing is, he couldn't really tell anyone. But he sure didn't want Ryan to raise _his _kids. Although he is terrified and nervous to have kids, he loves them anyway. There's no denying that. Born or fetus.

He never thought he could love a child as much as he loves Autumn. She just now started to do things other than sleep and cry. She gets entertained by toys a little more, and she makes cute noises. He's now a big softy. Just one word from her, and he'd run through a brick wall. Which he could literally do.

Iris had decided to have Caitlin do her ultrasounds and help with prenatal care. She had with Autumn, and it made it so much easier. She didn't have to wait for weeks to get an appointment, and she got free vitamins. Star Labs originally had tons of them. But they've never been used because Barry had no need of them. He was not gonna be pregnant, duh, so there was tons of them.

" Barry," Caitlin said taking him by the arm and pulling him into the hall.

" What's wrong Cait?" Barry asked, brow furrowed.

" You should be telling me," she said.

" Cait, you're gonna have to be a little more specific. I've done a lot of things," Barry said, almost winy.

" Those babies aren't Ryan's. And I know what a speedster fetus looks like. And I can almost garantee you Wally's not the father," She said putting her hands on her hips.

" Wait, you knew Autumn was a speedster? And keep it down will ya?"

Barry motioned towards the cortex around the hall.

" Barry!"

" Look, I know. But in my defense, she came at me. I wasn't gonna tell her to back off, but she kept coming. And I wasn't gonna say no to my ex-fiancé," Barry said in a hushed tone.

" You're lying to her boyfriend Barry, that's wrong." Cait said while she frowned.

" No, _she's_ lying to her boyfriend. I already confronted her about it, but she "insists",Barry continued while quoting the word," that I'm not the father. We both know they are. But she told me not to say anything. You know, but no one does but her and I."

" We should tell them, Barry. Ryan shouldn't be thinking he is having two kids, and it no be true."

" Don't you think I know that?"

" Then what should I do. Tell him he's having twins even though they're 100% not his,"

" No, just, wait. He'll find out eventually. And why didn't you just tell Iris to talk to Ryan? That's not my place to do so." Barry said, now getting a little agitated.

" I just don't know what to do. I guess we can wait, but not too long. They're yours, Barry. You deserve to have you kids and raise them," Caitlin felt pity for Barry. He honestly has bad luck. Not that she's saying that Barry's kid, and to be kids are a mistake or bad luck. But they're just not timed right.

She wasn't sure what she'd say when Ryan asked the gender, or if he were to get exited. She'd feel bad. But, what could she do?

**Auto correct was terrible today too. So don't be surprised if there's a lot of mistakes. I should've said that before in the intro, but I'm too lazy to scroll up.**


	4. Genders?

**This is still not a lot, but this should do for the time being. Sorry ahead of times for mistakes.**

**I'm not good with baby development, so this might not be totally correct.**

Iris was really showing now. The gender was revealed in a party. But that didn't really go as planned. Iris had invited all of their friends. Or in other words all of Barry's friends. Oliver, Felicity, Digg, Thea, Roy, and all the legends. Even Kara came. None of them knew that the baby was his'.

He felt awkward sitting there, but what'd be worse is them staring at him. But they all were anyway for another reason. Oh look everyone, Barry came back from a speed trap death thing and his fiancé 'cheated' on him, and now he has a kid. He mind as well as tell them the twins are his too. That'd just be one more thing for them to squak about.

Barry sat on a foldout chair with Autumn in his lap she was now 6 months old. Which meant Iris was about 24 weeks along.

Autumn had started to eat baby foods and things like that. She hasen't quite started to crawl yet, but she'll get there. Barry learned to walk late, and hit most of the milestones a tad late too. Maybe Autumn would take after him that way. Maybe not, she seems like a fast learner.

Ryan's parents just now walked out into the park and was greeted with hugs and kisses. His mother was the weird accent type with red hair. She wasn't fat, but she was a little plump. Her name he heard mixed in was Darlene. Ryan's father, Richard, had graying hair and a receding hairline. He had bit of a beer belly too, but seemed like the average fatherly type.

" Hey," Oliver said coming over to Barry and sitting in the chair next to him.

" hi,"

" So, this is a little freaky, huh?" Oliver asked smiling at the wide eyed girl staring at him.

" Yeah, at least something good came out of it,"

" Yeah, your daughter is so cute. What's her name again?"

" Autumn. I don't know where Iris got the name, but it suits her," Barry said holding onto the wiggling babie's arm.

" Well Autumn you are really cute," Oliver said smiling widely.

This wasn't a part of Oliver Barry got to see, or probably anyone got to see often. He seemed so tough, it could be hard to think of him cooing a baby. Autumn didn't seem to mind his size or anything, she was just so sweet and kind. She likes everyone. She had on a little white dress with yellow flowers on it. She was just amazing.

" Are you ever gonna have kids?" Barry asked.

" I'd like to. Felicity and I are always a mess, but when we get back in a routine it's all good. But I hate the thought of raising a child in this world. And with our line of work, it's even more dangerous," Oliver sighed. He really did want kids, or more anyway. He never really got to fully raise William.

" I thought of that too. Iris and I were gonna wait until the city was a little safer, and that I wouldn't put them in danger. That didnt quite work out."

" I'm sorry about Iris, man. That was really uncalled for,"

" I told her to move on, I can't really blame her. I mean I don't like it that's she's with Ryan, but better someone else, than no one and not me." Barry started to fidget in his seat.

And it's not that Iris didn't love Barry when they were together, or after. She did what he said to do and moved on. But maybe it was a little too fast. She told herself everyday that she'd be fine without him, and that she didn't need him. And eventually she believed it and met Ryan. She gave birth to Autumn, then Barry came back. Her long lost fiancé was actually alive and well. She realized that she messed up, but the love she now shared with Ryan had started to top her love with Barry, and she made a choice. But then she slept with him. At first she didn't know what was happening, she just had to be with him. And to be honest, he was great in bed. She'd even admit, better than Ryan.

Often people looked at Barry like he was a young kid, but he grew up. He's not laughing and squealing with his super hero buddys. He has a family, and a tough job. He has relations and he has kids. He was old enough to make his own decisions, and stick by them. That's why he thinks soon he should mention that Ryan is not actually the father. Maybe be the bigger man.

" Okay everyone's here, let's get this going!" Iris yelled attention.

Everyone got up from their seats and made their way to two big boxes. They were half pink and half blue. Inside was either blue or pink balloons. Joe got the camera ready while Iris made her way to baby A's box. Ryan took her hand, and lead them to the flap.

When they lifted, bright blue balloons shot up in the air. Cheering and hooting could be heard from Ryan and the whole crowd. He was exited to have a boy, and maybe even a girl. He couldn't wait to see the next gender.

Caitlin was stuck between telling Ryan about the babies, or leaving it. But Barry needed to be the one opening the gender reveals and cutting the cake and stuff. Instead he looked lost just standing there with his adorable daughter in his arms. Her blue eyes made an outstanding contrast to her darker hair and skin. She resembled him so much, and she wondered if these new babies will too. What would happen if they looked like Barry too much or had powers. Everyone would know then. She had to tell him, and all of them. Right as Ryan and Iris lifted the last flap of the last box, Caitlin shouted out the dreaded works.

" You're not the father, Barry is!"

As the balloons sprung out, no one cheered or did anything, they were all silent. Shock evaded everyone, and soon everyone stared at Barry who was now shifting from obvious discomfort.

" Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" Ryan said to Iris, Barry, and Cait all at once.

" I'm so sorry, Ryan. I just, I don't know what happened."

" No, no." He said shaking his head and backing away," No, you told me they were mine. And you said you loved me more. But then you. No, you lied to me. I'm sorry but we're done." He said while running back to his mother's car.

His parent looked disappointed, but very angry too. They thought they had two grand babies, but instead Iris lied.

After that scene, all the stares started back towards Barry, who now has raised eyebrows and purses lips. He was very uncomfortable with all of his friends staring at him. Mostly there was shock, some disappointment, even some relief. He didn't know why there was some of that, and even more so on Oliver's face. He came up to Barry and patted him on the back.

" Congratulations, you're getting two new baby boys,"

**Again I was tired, but I think it's okay for now.**


	5. A Good Friend

**Another short one, but I need to split up the theme of the chapters, so I'll write another today. Maybe.**

Barry was surprised to find that Oliver was happy for him, and not staring down at him with shame. Everyone else gave him disapproved looks and pointed. Even going to work sucked more than usual. They know the law, and they think that what Barry did was very wrong. He knows all of that, they didn't have to keep saying it.

As the days went on, people became more and more distant from him. Christmas passed, and he was invited to all the parties. All he did was sit in the corner with his daughter, who now nearly stays with him 24/7. If Iris even tried to pick her up, Autumn would scream. Iris didn't like to deal with that, so she simply handed it to Barry. She was nearly going through a mental breakdown. As much as Barry wanted to help, everyone pushed him away. Almost like they disowned him. He felt just as broken as the first time he came to Joe's house. Small and no one to look up to.

Was what he did really _that _wrong? Was it really _his_ fault? Or was it maybe Iris'? She _is _the one who nearly came at him, pushed him to his room and pulled off his clothes. She did this to herself, and now he's getting the blame for it. The sad part is, he felt like Cisco and all of his other friends bonded with Ryan more than himself. Apparently the years they spent together meant nothing to them. Oliver was still there though. He didn't care about the faults Barry did. No flashpoint or affairs would get in the way with their friendship. And for that Barry was grateful. At least now he had one person to trust.

" Barry, you're needed at the 114 Buckley street. Some sort of rampage," Cisco said with no emotion towards him. They were all sitting at Joe's house having a beer and pizza. It was pleasant until they got alerts of citizens needed help.

" Okay," He said while trying to hand Autumn off to Joe. Except he couldn't. She screamed and held on. Huge tears escaped her blue eyes as she clung to her daddy. As loud as she was shrieking, the whole city could hear her.

" It's alright baby," Joe said while trying to grab his granddaughter. But Autumn continued to kick and scream.

" Just take her, I'll go," Wally said getting up.

" Are you sure?" Barry asked straightening out.

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've been a speedster long enough to know how to stop a simple rage fest," Wally snarled and left.

Ouch, Barry thought. Wally hates his too?

The moment he held Autumn tighter in his arms, she stopped most of the crying, all that was left was a small whimper.

" She's definitely a daddy's girl," Joe said trying a laugh.

" I'll say," Barry said returning to his corner.

It turns out Caitlin got the dates wrong. The twins were due in March. By now it was February, and everyone was feeling anxious. The new dad to be felt like he was being push out of his new son's lives, and he could do nothing about it. He felt like he himself was about to have a mental breakdown. He was sitting upstairs at Joe's house. He just got Autumn to sleep, and he was exhausted. He sat outside the doorway with his knees to his chest.

What will happen when the twins are born? Will he ever get to see them? He's lucky he's even able to be at Joe's house at all. How can he raise his daughter all alone. Singh took some of his paycheck to give one of the other officers a raise. Apparently he wasn't doing the best quality work that he could do.

Well sorry, he though, if I've been a little busy trying to care for my own daughter.

Now he has even less money to help pay for formula, diapers, baby food, baby power, wipes, blankets, teething tablets, his own food, cloths, and rent. God knows Iris didn't help.

Although he had a fairly good job, his money was now even more limited. It's not like his other friends would want to help either. They couldn't see him shaking and softly crying on the floor of the hall. He felt too overwhelmed, sleep deprived, and scared. He started to breath faster, and he closed his eyes. He told himself that he needed to calm down, but the shear panic that was ripping through him wouldn't ease up. He couldn't catch a breath, he just couldn't breath!

" Barry," he could hear a voice come from down the hall. Whoever it was could see him.

" Oh, Barry," who he know knew was Oliver came over and sat next to him and pushed him slightly forward. Barry put his head between his knees and his hands on the back of his neck. Not knowing what to do, Oliver put a hand on Barry's back. Barry was shaking and crying. He just looked miserable.

Barry didn't know if he should appreciate it or laugh. He couldn't do either, because he couldn't breath.

" Man, you need to calm down,"

All he got as a reply is another panicked breath and whimper.

He started to rub smooth circles on his friend's back and sat there in mostly silence. After about ten minutes, Barry's breathing evened out. He felt so exhausted and tired. So much so he started to fall asleep on his own lap. He hasn't slept in about 2 days. It was about time.

" Come on, let's get you into a bed," Oliver said grabbing Barry by his arm. Barry was only slightly conscious, so getting him to cooperate wasn't easy.

Oliver had to nearly carry Barry to the second bed that was in the room. He looked at ease now. He looks like he desperately needs sleep. Dark circles took a liking under his eyes, and his cheeks seemed sunken in. There's no way he's getting all the nessesary food a speedster needs while he's caring for this baby. Now maybe three, if Iris will let him. He needs to be let in. He needs his friend to be there. Oliver promised himself that he'd be there for his friend, even if no one else will, and he gets rejected. This man has save all these people several times. He finds it hard to believe that are leaving him out of their closed circle. Barry could stay in his. He has enough room.

**There will be another one soon. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	6. Changes

**This might be a little hard to follow along with, but it's a descently large chapter.**

Other than that one slight panic attack, Barry has been keeping it together. He has to for his girl, and soon two boys.

They have no names for them yet though.

Iris hasn't mentioned it, so neither would he, although he'd like to know what to call them. The babies were due in about four days. He was even more anxious now. He was gonna have two boys to look after. He no longer would only have a daughter, he'll have two sons too. His life would no longer have any quiet in it ever again. But boys are cool.

He could teach them to fish even though he barely knows how to himself. Then they can throw worms at their sister, who is coming out as a girly girl. She can be quite the diva sometimes even at this young age. She's now a little over nine monthes, and growing strong.

He was at his apartment when he got the call that Iris was going into labor. He was so shocked and panicked, he just stayed still on the couch. He took a few moments to breath, then he gathered some clothes and Autumn then left. The drive to the hospital was scary. He wanted to get there fast, but he felt as though he wouldn't be welcome. Iris had made it clear she didn't want him around. But he had a right didn't he? He _is _the father. He should be allowed to see them by law.

He gripped the stearing wheel tight to stop his hands from shaking. His adrenaline was sky rocketing. He couldn't stop shaking. He was too excited and nervous.

When he walked in, Joe, Cait, Wally, Cisco, Oliver, and Felicity were already sitting in the waiting room. He was glad Oliver was here, most likely here to comfort him. Oliver understood not being allowed to be in your own child's life. When he walked in, he held Autumns hands and she used them to walk. She was doing pretty good with support. She could be walking in a few months. He was happy to see her hit that mildstone on time, but nervous to have to run after her when she gets more strength.

" Wow, she is growing up fast," Oliver said while smiling at the little girl wobbling on her feet.

" She is," Barry agreed.

" Come to uncle Ollie," Oliver said while holding out his arms. Uncle Ollie? He is like a soft kitten around babies. Now he knows his weakness.

Autumn giggled a little to herself and slowly let go of Barry. Oliver was only four feet away, so she made an attempt to meet him. She moved up her leg a little far up but made a step, then another and another. Soon she fell into Oliver's arms.

" Alright!" Oliver cheered.

All the rest of them smiled even though they weren't too close to the child. Who couldn't? It's a baby taking their first unattended steps, of course they smiled.

Unlike everyone else, Autuman actually liked Oliver. He was almost like a second parent.

As Oliver held Autumn, Joe was getting a little jealous. She wouldn't want to be with her own grandfather, but rather a cereal killer?

Joe hated how Barry trusted the Green Arrow to care for his baby. He sure as hell wouldn't. Does Barry even know how many times Oliver has killed innocent people? If he did, he wouldn't let his kids be around him.

Nerves were highe in the waiting room. No one talked, rather just sit together and think. It was becoming pretty boring. But Barry knew this would probably happen. Joe had gone to hold Iris' hand through the C section. That should be Barry's spot, and he almost felt some jealousy. He hated it, but couldn't help it. He couldn't wait to meet his new kids, he wondered what they'd look like. He wished he could see them enter the world no matter how gross it would look. He could see them the moment they were born, and see for himelf what they look like. Maybe like him, or more like Iris. Dark skin or light skin, dark eyes or light eyes, darker hair or lighter hair, he had no clue but wanted to know.

Autumn wouldn't be too thrilled to have new siblings. You couldn't really prepare her for it, she couldn't understand more than a word or two. But he knew she wouldn't like the attention being off of her. She loved the attention and spot light people always put on her. Yes, quite the diva indeed.

***In the operating room***

"Almost done delivering the first baby," the doctor said to Iris. She was nervous as hell. Autumn was a natural birth, this was major surgery. She could just picture her organs out on the table, waiting to be put back into place. It was nasty, but nessesary. These two boys would be worth it, she hoped. This was extremely painful. Having people dig through your stomach wasn't very fun. Her thoughts were erupted by a loud cry from in front of her. All the pain seemed to go away when she heard him cry.

" First baby out," the doctor smiled.

Nurses rushed his aid, and took the baby. They wiped him off, and suctioned mucus from his quivering mouth. Several tears slipped through Joe's eyes as he saw the miracle unfold in front of him. A few seconds later another cry came.

" Second baby out," and everyone clapped.

" Happy Birthday!" One of the Nurses said to them.

This second cry had a higher pitch compared to the previous deep throut cry that came earlier. The twins were finally out. The nurses took the babies out and brought them to be checked out. They were so small and innocent.

***In The Waiting Room***

Barry has waited forever. He couldn't wait to see the twins, but the doctors told them no one could see Iris or the babies until they had a little rest first. The surgery was pretty stressful on all of them, and the last thing they needed was to be smothered. Barry couldn't blame them. Having your insides taken out, or being pulled out of your home would be. Not to mention the twins would be smaller and more weak than the average baby, so they'd probably need to stay for an extra day or two anyway.

Several hours passed before Barry was allowed in. When he walked into the hospital room, Iris was lying in the bed with two glass baby beds next to her.

Barry walked in and Iris looked his way.

Iris held out her hands motioning for the one of the babies. He reluctantly walked over and peered in the glass case. Baby A, wiggled and tried to open his newly made eyes. Barry reached down to pick up the baby, then handed him to Iris. He was so light and warm, tiny.

Iris stared into the baby boy's eyes. He looked so much like Barry. The greenish eyes, the hair color, skin tone, nose, mouth. The twins were identical, so the other looked the same. Barry and the twins looked too much alike. She couldn't care for something that reminded her of her own failed love life. As much as she loved them, she couldn't want them. They were too much like Barry, same as their daughter. She can't have that.

" Have you thought of any names?" Barry asked.

Iris shook her head.

" You have to give them names, and you have to keep them. I-I can't have them, you have to! I hate what you've done to me, I hate it!" She yelled. "I cant have two people around me that remind me of you, and what you've put me through! You hurt me Barry! You left me, then you made Ryan leave me. You make every leave me! Soon it'll be dad, Wally, Cisco, or Caitlin! You make everyone leave! That's why your mom is dead, and you dad had gone to prison! You are a curse, it hurts to be around you! Take them and leave! Just leave this town and never come back Barry! I hate you here, and I hate them here!" All the commotion caused several nurses to run in and sedate her for the safety of the babies and herself.

Tears sprung into Barry's eyes. He was a curse? He was the reason his mother and father died? He made everyone leave? How could she say that? And how could she not want her own childeren? Even if they _did _looked like him. Of course they will, they're _his _children!!!

He grabbed the baby from her now limp arms and looked into his eyes. She was right, they did look so much like him. They were too much for her. He got it, but they were still her kids.

Now all he needed was names.

It somehow didn't feel right to name them after himself or his parents. Iris would hate that. He didn't care if she is leaving them, He would still name them something that she'd like.

He held Baby A," I think I'll name you Dean Joseph, after your grandfather. He raised he, and he deserves all the credit,"

Then he walked over to the other baby. This one was a little smaller. He seemed really gentle, like he wouldn't want to be doing rough thing. Funny that Dean was the opposite way.

" You can be Tadoshi Ross, after my friend. You remind me of him y'know," a tear rolled off his face and landed on he baby's chest," He was like you."

Dean and Tadoshi. He liked it.

Tadoshi was the name of his friend in college. He seemed so small and weak on the outside, but strong on the inside. He died on their last year of college in a car accident. It hit him pretty hard. NO PUN INTENDED!

A few minutes later the doctor walked into the room with a clipboard in hand.

" Have you two decided on names?"

" Yep," Barry said wiping his eyes and nose."

" Baby A?"

" Um, Dean Joseph Allen,"

" And B?"

" T-Tadoshi Ross Allen,"

" Beautiful names. You can bring them out in their beds to show the rest of your family. Just not too much kissing of the face, especially when they're this young. Their amine system hasn't fully developed yet."

" Okay, thank you." Barry said while placing the baby back down.

" Are you guys ready to meet everyone? They can't wait to meet you,"

He pulled both of the mini beds together and started towards the waiting room. He stared at them on the way to the awaiting people.

He found it so amazing how he could help create something like that. To make hands, feet, toes, eyes, hearts, and noses.

He already did with Autumn, but he didn't get to see it like this. They were so new, and small. Autumn had been a larger baby at birth, but Dean and Doshi were so small.

The second he walked out with them he could hear gasps and awws. Caitlin and Felicity stood up and peered over the glass.

" What're their names?" Cait asked.

" This is," He said pointing to the first bed," Is Tadoshi Ross. And this, is Dean Joseph," Joe held a hand to his mouth.

Barry named his own son after his foster father, and not himself or his real father. He was so flattered.

" I remember you friend Doshi, it's a shame what happened to him," Joe said while pick up Dean.

" Yeah, I thought that I'd name one of them after him in his memory. And I though Dean and Doshi had a nice ring to it."

Felicity picked up Doshi and held him in front of Oliver.

" Guess what?" She said while smiling up at him widely.

" Huh?" Oliver answered.

" We're gonna have this in about 6 months," She smiled. He took a minute to realize what she said, then he hugged her tightly.

They all laughed and hugged each other. Oliver was gonna be a dad again. He secretly always wanted this, he only told Barry his desires but not Felicity. This was a big day to celebrate. March 21th was an amazing day.

Several days later, the twins were to be discharged. Iris had another fit about them being around her. She physically refused to see or touch them. They all agreed that it'd be best if Barry were to take them, and maybe leave town. Iris needed her father, so they couldn't stay at Joe's. Plus Joe was still a little upset with him. It was all one big mess. The doctors themselves advised that Iris not be near them, at least for now. They didn't know the real reason behind her outbursts, but she was still a threat towards them.

Barry had no choice now. He put all three kids in his car. He only had a small car, so Autumn had her car seat in the middle, Dean in the right, Doshi on the left. He would usually have no need for a car, he would just run places but he couldn't with them.

Barry had also made sure to put a guard that connected the driver seat with the passenger seat so that Autumn's car seat would be safe. He needed to keep them away from danger. In that way, he was glad to leave Central City. There were so many threats here that could hurt them.

He had to pack TONS of clothes, food, all of his money, and regular household stuff. He has a friend that had a u-haul, and he got all of his and kid's furniture out of his old apartment and into the truck. He's glad he has someone to help him through this tough time.

He didn't tell Joe or anyone where he was going. They didn't want to know, and he sort of didn't want them to either. They _wanted _him to leave. They didn't like him around them. Cisco still blamed him for Dante, Caitlin hated how Barry lied to Ryan and everyone, and Joe thought Barry would never do something like that to his daughter, but he did. They were drifting farther apart from each other. Each second longer he stayed here, the longer he felt the pushes they sent him to leave.

He had to quit at the CCPD and leave that dream job open to any new volunteer. He loved that job, but he had to do what was best for this three kids, and if that meant leaving his old life behind, then he'd do so.

He left Ohio, and traveled all the way to Maine. He had several friends here, and they could help raise his kids. This was hard on him, very hard. Leaving the only people he thought of as family hurt. He needed to feel happy, but no where had that except for home. He'd have to find home with his old friends. They had to be here for him, and they would.

**Later in Maine**

As months went on, Barry eventually celebrated Autumn's first birthday on July 6th, and her first word being dada. She was such a daddy's girl. She always wanted him to hold her or to talk to her.

She just now started to walk, and it was so amazing to see. She was just like a little person now. Autumn was getting her own look and sense of style now too. Her eyes were still blue, and her skin stayed a light shade of brown. Her hair wasn't overly curly, but she had little baby curls. Autumn loved to wear dresses, and pretty flowers. Barry wished Iris was here to help raise their daughter and sons. He could do boys, but girls? That's like a whole other species. He seems to be doing it right though.

They boys also have seemed to have their own look. All babys look the same at first, but now they have their own features.

Their hair is curly, but not small and tight ones. Their hair remained a light brown, and skin tone a tanish white. Their eyes were their most amazing feature though. A bluish-green mixture. It was truly amazing.

Joe and Iris never called. They had his number, but they just chose to not call. He sometimes got a little lonely, but he had friends to be around here. One was the sibling of Tadoshi, named Gardener. He was only 3 years older than Barry. He also had two other friends named Thomas and Charlie. They stayed with him to help take care of his kids.

The only slight problem with this, is they mixed up the twins once. It was a good thing Barry could tell the difference. Dean had a more round face than Doshi. That would have been bad.

Barry has an actual house. It has four bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. He had a friend come over to help decorate. She made it look really homey, but still modern enough of a single father and his friends to live in.

Barry also got a really good job at the local police department. Although he hated to leave his kids alone with a baby sitter or at day care, he had to get money somewhere.

It's about time for Dean and Doshi's first birthday. They are so cute together. They are so much alike, but different at the same time. Dean would fall down, then get back up again and keep playing, Doshi was different though. He was soft and gentle. Barry would hate to see him even have a splinter. For him to even shed one tear would break his heart. Doshi was so sweet and innocent, that's why he would get the most cuts and things when he played with Dean. Dean would try to take toys from his brother, and be rewarded, because Tadoshi was kind enough to give it away.

They weren't quite walking yet, but starting to stand. Each time they even move into a sitting position is an accomplishment. Barry had hit some milestones a little late in his development, but he turned out okay. Maybe they'd do the same.

Oliver and Felicity's baby had been born in October, and he just now got to see her. Her name was Mia.

Mia had a soft face and pretty blonde hair. She was now 5 months old, and cute as hell.

" Wow man, I don't know how you do it. Having one kid is hard, you have three!" Oliver said while him and Barry sat on Barry's outdoor patio. They watched all the kids play out back on the swing set and wet grass. Gardener had a six year old daughter, and Thomas had a five year old daughter.

" Yeah, it gets pretty hectic here. Gardener, Thomas, and Charlie live with me. We all get a room, then the girls share one. My two boys stay in my room. But when I said that Charlie gets a room, I mean the basement."

" What? Is it like full house or something?" Oliver asked.

" Sort of. We have a system we follow. Thomas leaves early to got to work, so I get the two older kids ready for school and get mine ready to go to day care. Charlie helps with that usually. Gardener gets all of the breakfast ready and once he kids are off to school, he brings my kids to day care while I head off to work. Because the police department is on the opposite side of town from the day care, I usually don't have time to bring them myself Charlie does work at home, and he will be the one to get alll the groceries and stuff like that."

" And, so does the two girls have mothers that they stay with ever?"

" Gardener's kid, Riley, her mother died when she was three. And Thomas' daughter, Skyler, her mother left when Skyler was born."

" Wow, so it seems like you got a good life here," Oliver said in amazement.

" I do. It can get crazy having five kids to deal with, and them all being under the age of seven, but we make it work."

" I'm glad you're happy here. Although it get's real cold!"

" Yeah, it does. I'm surprised that the weather is this nice. Usually there would still be 1 foot high snow on the ground."

" Yeah, I think I'll stick to where the weather is warm."

They both laughed and watched the kids play with the little snow on the side of the fence and mud pubbles.

It wasn't long before Oliver and Felicity left, then Barry's life was back to normal.

He heared nothing from any of his family for another year and half. He was sitting on his couch watching some DocMcStiffins, and his phone rang. He didn't bother to look at the Caller ID, he was expecting a call from Charlie. Instead of hearing the high pitched Mexican voice of his friend her heard to voice of his foster father.

" Hello?" Barry asked over the phone.

" Hey, Barry it's Joe. I know it's been a while, and we haven't talked, but I think it's about time we come together for a few days at my house. Iris hasn't seen Autumn or the twins in over two years."

" Um," he didn't know what to say. Sure, let's meet up and talk about life! No! It's been 2 1/2 years since he's seen or talk to any of them other than Oliver.

" I know I haven't been there for you, but I miss you Bear. Don't you think it's been long enough?"

" Yeah I agree it has. What were you planning?"Barry asked, a little confused.

" If you could, I want you to come in three days and stay for a week. We should spend some time together and maybe think about you moving back,"

" I want to visit, but I don't think I want to move back to be honest. I have a system here with my friends, and we are happy. The only thing left for me in Central City is painful memories."

" Ok, well we'll talk about that later. So are you up to come see us?"

" Yeah," Barry sighed" Would it be okay though if I brought along my three friends and their kids. We kinda have a system going, and I'm real close to them these days,"

" I don't see why not. Ok, so it's set. I'll see you Monday, love you Bear, bye,"

" Bye,"

Barry ended the phone call and took a deep breath. Since he was all the way in Maine, he'd have to leave tomorrow to get there time.

He wasn't sure he really wanted to go to see all of them. They threw him out like a piece of chicken scrap and left him to fend for himself with the vultures. He did miss them in a way, he missed the friendships and parties. He would go.

**TBC...**

**This one skipped a lot of things that could happen, but I can't write the story forever. I have an awesome plan in mind that will most likely require 3-4 more chapters depending on how much I add to one chapter. I hope there wasn't too many mistakes, I usually don't like to edit, so there's a good chance there is tons. Plus my auto correct absolutely sucks. I'll literally type a word, and auto correct will choose one that they think is better even if it makes no sense. Ugh. So trust me, I _have _tried to edit it, but sometimes things slip through.**


	7. Welvome Back

**Sorry I haven't posted in quite a while! I've been really busy getting in my last bit of vacation, and then soccer starting. It's been pretty hectic, I've just never found the time to actually sit down and write. And then comes my least favorite part, editing. Ugh. I'll try to write more and sooner. But with my school starting soon, and then having to play soccer too, I might not write as much. I'm not too sure this story will end completely happy, but I'll try for a good ending. **

**I might write two chapters tonight, but I'm exhausted so we'll see.**

**And in case you also forgot what happend last chapter like I did, I'll fill you in.**

**( Dean Joseph, and Tadashi Ross were born in CC on March 21. Iris didn't want to be near the twins so everyone agreed it'd be best for Barry to leave. When he left he decided to move to Maine where several of his other friends live. They all formed a system to do their daily life. He lives with three other men(Gardener, Thomas, Charlie) and their childeren(Riley, Skylar, ages 6 and 5) They have lived there for about 2 1/2 years together and were going strong until Barry got a call from Joe. Joe wanted Barry to come visit them in Ohio, and possibly move back. Barry doesn't like the idea of moving, but will still come to visit them. He is hella nervous and wants his friends to join him. Right now Barry just got off the phone with Joe) **

Barry was on his couch when everyone else of the household came storming in. It was the first week of September so the older kids were coming home from school. He waited till they all sat down on the couch before he mentioned anything. It was all so hectic these days.

" Dude, my feet are killing me," Charlie said while kicking his shoes off. On the floor Barry just cleaned. They are so sloppy! If Barry found one more sock in the sink, he was gonna scream. But these guys are like his family, he'd deal with their gross counterparts.

" How?" Thomas asked sarcastically," You literally do nothing."

" I do too! I help get all the kids ready for school!"

" Yeah, barely!"

" Ok. Like you do a lot!"

" I Do!"

" Alright!" Barry interrupted. Both turned towards him. Barry looked exhausted and nervous.

He prepared himself for this next conversation.

" I need to ask you guys a favor,"

" Yeah, anything." Gardener said while opening a back of chips. Thomas immediately grabbed some, but got away with only a scowl from Gardener.

Tom just shrugged.

Barry decided to just start talking before he loses all interest in even trying.

" My adoptive father wants me to come back to Ohio for the week to visit and stuff. I'm obviously going to bring my three kids, and I wanted to know if you guys could tag along? I know it's not the ideal time because school for the girls just started, but I really don't wanna go alone. But I have to go, ya'know? This is the first time in nearly 2 1/2 years they have contacted me, and well, I think I should go see them. But I don't think I could handle just bringing all my kids and coming back into all of their lives alone."

" Wait, you mean all of your friends at that lab right? The one that made you have super speed!?"

And of course his big secret got out. They knew that he was The Flash in Central City, and about his past life. They were like family now, he had to tell them. No more secrets. Plus it also came in handy.

" Yeah... that one. I own the building too,"

" Cool, so, wait! Doesn't that mean you also have like, lots of money too?" Thomas asked.

" Well yeah, kinda,"

" Dude! That could've like helped a long time ago!"

" I swore to never use that man's money. Even if it's in my name, I don't want it."

" I'll take it," Gardener peered over to him.

" Yeah, not a chance,"

They all sighed. They can be such babies sometimes.

" But Yeah, I'm willing to go," Charlie said.

" Yeah, us too." Gardener said for himself and Thomas.

" We'll have to bring the girls," Gardener said.

" Joe already knows."

" Ok, so we'll all go then."

They decided to drive there, even if they had to put up with screaming kid for longer. Barry's kids were well behaved because he taught them right and stuck with his punishments. Thomas and Gardener only threatened and never did. Riley and Skylar were monsters when Barry first came to Maine. But now that are okay after he taught them some things.

They took two cars, Barry took his car and put his three kids in the back, and Charlie in the front. The others were following behind him. It took them nearly 15 hours to see the Central City sign and lights. The city was pretty with all its lights and glows, but no where near as beautiful as a sunset in Maine when looking over a blueberry feild during fall. Almost nothing could top his new life. He felt strange being back to where he grew up and lived most of his life. He found himself getting more and more nervous while approaching the road Joe lived on.

_Did they want to see him? Was it only Joe? What will they think of him and his friends? Will they hate him? What will they do when they see him? What will HE do then he see's them?!?_

Barry stopped at the familiar house that he grew up in. Nothing changed on the outside. The lawn was the same, the paint and cars stayed the same. Nothing had changed when he left. He suddenly felt depressed at the fact that they didn't change when he and his kids left. He just couldn't figure it all out.

**Small chapter, but there SHOULD be more tomorrow. As long as I don't die at soccer practice tomorrow because I'm so unfit and tired, I'll write more. I might even tonight, but I'd rather sleep and eat food️ Oh and I only read through it like once, so probable errors and mistakes. Sorry, I'm just lazy...**


	8. Meeting Once More

**Also warning for small spoilers to later seasons. I just now though of that, but okay...**

**And since you were low key nervous to see what happens next, I decided to finish this chapter and edit it, mostly. Nah, I didn't really edit it, so be prepared.**

Barry was hesitant to move at first. He just standed outside of the car and stared at the house. He wasn't sure how long he just standed there, but the sound of car doors closing shook him from his thoughts. Barry opened the back doors of the car and unbuckled his kids with the help of Charlie. Dean and Autumn jumped at the opportunity to get out and stretch, and soon to meet new family. They of course didn't remember Iris or anyone else. Doshi on the other hand rubbed his eyes and whined while clinging to Barry. Tadoshi was always the baby of the family, soft and quiet, but never this much. Something didn't quite feel right either. Barry reached over his shoulder to feel his son's head and grimaced at the little heat radiating off of it. He had a small fever and the sniffles. No wonder he wasn't up and stretching, he didn't feel well. Bad timing too, he was about to meet his mother and family. Iris has never even held Doshi, she only momentarily held Dean. These kids needed their mother.

With that little courage, he walked up to the front door with a kid clinging to his neck, two others hanging on his jeans, and 5 straggling behind him. Charlie just tripped on a rock and fell in the grass. It was so comical. He felt good enough to try a knock on the door. There was a few seconds of rustling, then the door opened to revealed Joe. In all this time, he and his girlfriend/wife Cecil (He's not sure which one) had a kid. They had a little girl named Jenna, she was about a year and a half now.

Joe smiled at the man in front of him then opened the door wider so all nine of them could make their way inside.

When Barry walked in, he looked around at the familiar surroundings. Nothing had changed inside except for baby toys around the room and a new rug. Barry spoted Cisco, Cait, and Iris. They were all sitting on the couch and living room chairs. They couldn't help raise an eyebrow at all of the people coming in. This was gonna be a tight fit. He aslo found a crawling baby on the floor playing with some toys. All of the littles were hanging on him and hiding their faces. They were being really shy, but he couldn't blame them. New place, new people, he get it too.

In came Charlie rubbing off grass stains from his shirt.

" Ugh, dude. I'm a mess!" He yelled to no one in particular.

" That's what you get you klutz," Thomas said while nudging him in the shoulder.

" No that's Barry, I'm the lazy one," Charlie argued.

" He ain't wrong," Gardener said while keeping in a laugh. That got him a scowl from both Barry and Charlie. Barry _was _a klutz, but thay didn't have to say it.

" Feel free to sit down, make yourself at home while I get some beer," Joe said smiling and going to the kitchen.

" Sweet, beer," Charlie said while sitting on the couch politely. That wasn't like him. He never did that at their house. Also on the couch was Iris and Caitlin.

" And also feel free to grab chairs from the dining room ," Joe yelled from the kitchen.

" I'll get them, you guys settle in," Cait said while getting up from her spot on the couch. She quickly came back with two chairs, then went back with the help of Gardener to get three more.

" There," Joe said while setting the beer down on the table.

" Wait, we're on baby duty. Don't you think we should like not be drinking?" Charlie asked, being responsible for once. He was like that random guy that lived in their parents basement. And instead of theirs, it's his'.

" I don't think we'll get drunk off of one beer. But you might, you're a light weight," Thomas snickered.

" Ahh, I hate you," Charlie replied coldly.

" Well there is plenty of us to look after all of the kids here. Feel free to relax. How have you been?" Joe said while directing the question mostly to Barry.

Barry had sat down on the living room chair to the left of the room. He still had a toddler in his arms, and two others at his feet. He couldn't help notice that Iris was staring at him and the kids.

" Umm, we've been pretty good. Their kids just started school again, and we're getting back into a routine," Barry smiled. This was really weird. Cecil came in and sat in one of the dining room chairs. She was pretty, no wonder her and Joe had a kid together.

" What's your kid's names?" Joe asked the other men in the room.

" Mine is Skylar, she's five, and that is Thomas' daughter Riley. She's six." Gardener replied.

" Oh, and this is Thomas, Charlie, and Gardener, just FYI," Barry pointed to the men while saying their names.

" Well it's nice to meet you," Caitlin said smiling.

" Yeah," Cisco said.

" I'm hungry," Skylar said staring at Gardener. He almost rolled his eyes at his daughter. She could eat a horse.

" I've got some chicken nuggets and fries cooking in the stove, they'll be done in about 5 minutes," Joe piped in.

" Are you sure you wanna feed all of these kids? They can eat like a starving king at a buffet," Thomas laughed.

" No it's my pleasure," Joe said getting up to check the food.

Barry was surprised to see his friends fitting in so well. They have talked way more that he has himself, and this was his own family.

Skylar and Riley sat down on the floor and played with the toys on the ground. They were being more quiet then usual too. They were probably being shy as well. It took a few minutes, but Autumn started to unleash from Barry's leg and slowly make her way to the toys. She was really hesitant, but she continued to move forward. Dean too started to unlatch himself, but kept at least three feet from Barry. Tadoshi on the other hand stayed on Barry's stomach and lap. He wasn't feeling well at all. Barry hated seeing his kids sick. He didnt get sick, but they did because he temporarily disabled their powers.

He decided against putting a chip under their skin, and settled on a cool braclet. They couldnt take it off of themselves, so it worked. It dampened their powers so that they didn't reveal it to the public.

Doshi snuggled closer to Barry. He started to shake a litte. Barry reached over and took a spare blanket off of the floor, and put it on himself and his baby.

" Lunch is ready if you wanna bring the kids to the table," Joe said from the dining room. They could hear plates being put down on the wooden table.

Thomas and the others got up to bring all the kids to the table.

" Is he gonna eat?" Gardener asked while glancing over to Barry. He took notice to the tired look on Barry's face and the red cheeks of the child.

" I don't think so, he's not feeling good," Barry said.

" Sorry man, I hate when that happen to them," Barry only nodded back.

Everyone except himself, Iris, Cait, and Cisco remained in the livingroom.

" He sick?" Cait asked while smiling sadly at him.

" Think so, he's usually quiet, but not this much," Barry responded quietly.

" How're you feeling?" She asked almost concerned.

" Fine, just tired. Driving for 15 hours has wiped me out," He smiled back politely. It felt nice having one of them care.

Both Iris and Cisco raised an eyebrow. How far did he move away?

" Oh, where do you guys live?" She asked.

" Small town in Maine. It's pretty there, but more snow,"

" I bet," she smiled.

" Which one is that?" Iris asked while looking at the kid in his arms.

" Doshi. He is really quiet, usually sticks with Dean. The sweetest kid you'll ever meet. He is so kind and smart. Dean is tough. He falls down, gets back up and rubs dirt on it. He is the leader of the two. Really kind and forgiving. Autumn is a bit of a diva. She likes to look pretty and wear dresses. A little bossy too, she likes to direct people and tell them how to do things. But other than that she likes to give people gifts and she'll play with anyone."

Iris nodded and smiled at the descriptions of her kids. She had had a rough few years. She had been a little bit mentally unstable too. But she is keeping her life is somewhat of a piece with the help of her friends.

Joe walked into the room with a sippy cup filled with what looks like juice and handed it to Barry.

" You can take him upstairs and lay him down on my bed. You can take a nap too, you look exhausted, it might do you some good,"

" I look that good huh?" Barry laughed while slowly getting up. Doshi slightly shifted and whined.

" Go take him upstairs and sleep. We'll watch the rest of them. Poor baby"

" Thanks Joe," He said while taking Doshi upstairs and relaxing. He had to admit, the bed felt awesome.

**Eh, I'm tired. Might not have another chapter till tomorrow or maybe later this week. I sorta lost interest before writing these last two chapters, but the interest has sparked back up. I'll see how busy I am.**


	9. Custody?

**itsjojoxoxoxo, you're the only reason why I kept writing. Plus it's nice to have someone who will review, it really does help. So if you have a request for a story or whatever just review your request after I finish this story. I'd be happy to write one that you would enjoy, and to keep you entertained until The Flash comes out with another season.**

**Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. A probable few more chapters to come. I also like didn't edit this, so if it is too bad, I'll run through and fix it.**

Barry looked over at his sleeping, sick son. He hated to see his kids sick or in pain. He'd do anything to take it away. Then an idea came to mind. He took off Doshi's power dampening bracket and waited for the magic to work. He felt so stupid for not thinking of it sooner. The super speed will heal him in less than an hour.

The kids didn't always keep the braclets on. At home Barry took them off to let them feel more free and learn to control their incredible power. Although trying to get toddlers to understand anything sometimes has shown to be a bit of a challenge.

Barry looked back up at the ceiling. He had gotten half an hour of sleep before he woke up to take the braclet off. If anything, it was a tease and made him a little more tired.

Soon there was crying coming from downstairs. It sounded a lot like Dean. But no, it can't be, sleep was just about to come. But, fatherly instincts kicked in and Barry got up from the warm, cozy, lovely bed to see what the matter was. Couldn't the boys downstairs handle it for once? As he slowly made his way down the stairs, the crying became louder.

Barry rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and looked at the sobbing child on the floor.

" Dude, come get this," Charlie said while handing Dean over my his arms.

Barry being overly tired didn't care anymore, just took him from Charlie and put Dean to rest his head on his shoulder. The toddler immediately stopped all crying and stuck three fingers in his mouth. Snot was going everywhere, but Barry didn't care. It wouldn't be the first time.

" Jeez, did they get a nap or what?" Gardener asked sarcastically.

" Slept almost the whole way," Barry said, now slowly retreating to the stairs. He got back to the bed. It looked so nice, he couldn't help himself. With a twin on each arm, he fell asleep again. Peace finally called his name. He had no dreams to distract him from sleep, just calm and quietness.

Next time he woke up, it was a lot darker outside. He looked to his right to see the alarm clock read 8:04. Wow! He slept for a while. Dean and Doshi were still by his side, although Doshi was lying there with his eyes open.

" Are you hungry?" Barry asked the young boy.

He slowly nodded and sat up.

" Okay, lets get you something to eat before you wither away to nothing,"

Barry slowly got to his feet, then immediately fell to the ground. He felt so dizzy, but he couldn't figure out why.

" Daddy!" Dean cried out.

After a moment of pure agony, a voice came to his side. Not a child's voice, but more like a woman's.

" Barry, hey. Can you hear me? Barry!?"

He could only slightly near someone calling his name, and another person shaking him. This was really annoying, he preferred sleep right now. He scrunched his eyes shut and held his breath. Everything in his head was making him feel queezy.

" Hey! Wake up Barry, open your eyes!"

How could he open his eyes! They felt like they had cinderblocks resting on them.

" Hey, c'mon."

They voice came again.

Slowly, he tried to open his heavy, tired eyes.

" There you go,"

Now they were open to half slits. He grimaced at the slight movement around him making his head spin.

He finally focused on the woman calling his name and found it to be Caitlin, then beside her was Iris. He was a little shocked to see her.

" Barry, pay attention for me, can you do that?" She asked.

Barry tried a nod, but closed his eyes against the slight movement.

" When's the last time you ate something?" She asked.

Actually, he didn't know. All he remembers eating was four McDonald's sandwiches while on the road trip. He didn't eat much because he was on a strict budget to get here, and his kids were the priority. Plus he couldn't pay to feed himself for all he could eat. Then when he came to Joe's house, he didn't have dinner/lunch because he brought Tadoshi upstairs, then now. He realized that he hasen't eaten in nearly a day and a half.

His voice came out scratchy and tired," Uh, I think, sometime yesterday?"

" Well that would explain it," She said while sighing " Let's try and get you back into the bed,"

Barry tried to help as much as he could, but he felt like he was running on fumes. He had absolutely no energy left.

" There, hold on for a minute while I grab something, you stay here," Cait said to Iris.

" Barry?" Iris asked when Cait was gone.

" Hmm?" He replied with his eyes closed.

She paused not knowing what to say. But then something came to mind. "I missed you, and I'm sorry for quickly being with Ryan. I should've waited for you, but I just didn't think,"

" I don't blame you," he smiled.

" What? Why not?"

" Because I told you to move on. I had no clue when I'd be back if I ever would be. I wouldn't want you to wait decades for someone who might never come home," he said sadly.

" Oh. But I still love you Barry. I just don't think we would be a great couple."

" I know," Barry said tiredly. He soon felt the familiar feel of a tiny face resting on his stomach. He took his hand and put it on the child's head. Instead of feel the small head and curls of one of the twins, it was the hair and head of his daughter. She came up too.

" I love you dad-dadee," She said softly.

" Love you too," he smiled.

He also felt two other little body ease their way to his side. Iris looked at the pile of bodies lying in front of her. She never got to know her kids. She wants to.

"Give me custody!" Iris said out of no where.

" W-What?"

" Let me have custody of them, don't you think it's been a long time, and I want to get to know them."

Before Barry could reply, Cait walked in with arms full of IV bags. Great, Barry thought, Just what I wanted.

He felt the familiar prick of a needle in his arm. Cait taped the tube down with medical tape, and the started the line of fluids. This could take a while.

**Idk what I was doing in this chapter, so not too much detail, but then again is there ever? Idk.**


	10. Everything is Just Great

**On a roll today... Here's one more for today.**

The next morning Barry felt a lot better. He went downstairs so see people asleep on the floor and couch. He suddenly felt guilty for taking Joe's and Cecil's bed last night. He already felt like he somehow didn't belong here.

He went to the kitchen and found Joe cooking what looked like eggs and bacon on the stove.

" Hey Bear," Joe said while stirring the delicious smelling food on the stove.

" Hey Joe. Sorry I took your bed last night," Barry said while rubbing his neck.

" It's okay Barry, you probably needed it more than I did."

" Yeah, I was pretty tired last night. I would've gotten us hotel rooms, but I came on kinda short notice," Barry laughed

" Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that today there is a barbecue for the CCPD, their family members, and friends. I wanted you to come. And I've been wanting to contact you for a while, I just had a feeling you didn't want the call. Y'know when you came back from the speed force, everyone was upset and it was all a mess. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all that. And today is a good one for some fun and getting back together. So I was hoping you and your friends would join us at the BBQ. Old friends will be there and there is food. You look like you need it."

" Thanks Joe, I probably do. It's been hectic."

" Well get some food before it's all gone, I'm gonna go wake up the crew,"

Barry grabbed himself a plate and piled on a ton of eggs. Good thing Joe made a lot, like a LOT.

They had to feed 14 people, 5 of them were speedsters. Wally too came for the BBQ at the park later today. He wasn't in a good relationship with Wally either. Wally got jealous of Barry at first and I guess that never really left. There was always something Barry did that everyone else would despise and hold against him. It was a constant battle to hold his tounge or think about every action he did. Somehow whatever he did, it'd backfire on him.

He through all the thoughts away and went to the dining room. So many memories here. Mostly good, happy. He misses being Iris' adoptive brother, and laughing, seeing her smile. It seems like the moment he came back, they all disappeared. This was his home though. He remembered these happy times and wanted it for his own kids. Barry would've done anything to have his mother around, his father too. If Iris wanted to be in their lives, she should be.

But Barry didn't feel comfortable with giving Iris custody. She almost put them in danger at the very beginning of their lives, and Barry knows for a fact that Iris isn't fully mentally stable. She makes up realities in her head and she abandoned them. Iris wasn't fit to take care of them without Barry. Barry was given full custody when they moved, and he kinda wanted to keep it that way. Of course he'd let her see them, but only under his authority and supervision. She had to go to therapy and get metal help. She wasn't mentally stable enough to take care of crying, screaming, and whining kids. It'd overwhelm her and Barry didn't want to know what would happen if she couldn't handle it in the moment.

Although all that is true, he was starving and this food was amazing. The eggs are the first real food he has eaten in days. Soon the whole house was awake and fed. Everyone was ready to get out of the house and go do something fun. Kids were wining, babies crying. They had to get out and get in a bigger space before the house blew up. The cars and trucks were packed and ready to go.

The park was about ten minutes away, and would be filled with people Barry recognized. Captain Singh and his husband would be there. The rest of their family, random friends. All of the fellow officers and their family too would be there. Good thing they rented out the whole place.

Their minivans were packed with people too. Joe, Cecil, Jenna, Iris, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, Thomas, Riley, Gardener, Skylar, Charlie, Autumn, Dean, Doshi, and himself were all getting out of cars at the same time. He's surprised people weren't staring at them in awe. So many people came with them.

The park was really nice. The lawn was cut, flowers were everywhere, people were smiling, the sun was out, kids were playing, food was cooking. This BBQ was pretty nice.

He caught sight of Singh too. This family was here and they were all eating and laughing. God, Barry sure missed this. The family he has here. But he also loves his family back in Maine. Thomas' mom was like his mom, and their whole family was his too.

" Hey Joe, glad to see you made it! Barry?" Singh asked from behind the awesome looking burgers. Speaking of food, he was hungry again.

Barry just waved and gave them a trying smile.

" Dad? I'm bored," Dean wined.

" Go play with those kids, but be nice, all of you."

" Ok, dada," Doshi said while running to meet all of the other kids at the park. Barry smiled at the happy faces his kids possessed. He started to think maybe he should stay here. But he also had fun times at home. He didn't know anything right now. Barry decided to put all the stressful thoughts behind and enjoy the day. He still have five more days to think about all that. Right now he is grabbing a beer and sitting in a lawn chair.

" This is a nice place here," Gardener said to Barry. He too was enjoying a beer and watching kids play.

" Yeah, I miss it sometimes," Barry said sighing.

" I bet you couldn't do that, old man," He said while pointing to people throwing footballs and wrestling.

" I could too!" Barry yelled" You're older than me by three years remember, old man,"

" Oh, it's so on," They said getting up.

They ran out to the clear part of the field and started to throw a football.

" Ha, you missed!" Gardener laughed, almost falling over.

" Sports aren't really my thing!"

Joe from the side line laughed too. He was right, Barry wasn't great at sports. But it also seems to appear the has gotten a lot better. Those friends of his are good for him. They seem to help him with his kids, and even sports.

" So Barry is back?" Singh asked Joe.

" Yeah, for the week. I want him to stay though. I have got to admit, I missed him so much. And those kids. His two boys look so much like him, it's uncanny. And his little girl, more like him than her mother,"

" Well he was a good employee," Singh said while watching Barry play football and actually catch the ball.

Barry was laughing and smiling. He fell to the ground in laughter and had his three toddlers climbing on him, it only increased the laughing.

Singh too missed Barry Allen, the amazing forensic scientists. He was a good kid, now more a man. He watched this kid grow up, he had a space for Barry in his heart.

After most of the laughture subsided from Barry and his friends, Cisco came over to see all the fun.

" Is there room for one more?" He asked nervously.

" Of course," Barry gave him a genuine smile. This was the first time they have spoken since Barry left. And he was really grateful that Cisco wasn't fighting with him.

Once everyone retired to the the food and chairs, Cisco pulled him to the side.

" Look man, I'm really sorry about blaming you for Dante, and then not being a good friend. I feel awful for the way I treated you and your kids. I understand why you did it too."

" It's okay man, I understand your reasoning too,"

" Are we good, man?" Cisco asked while trying a small smile.

" Yeah, lets get some food, I'm famished!" Barry patted him on the back and laughed.

They got back to the house late at night. They all made beds on the livingroom floor and they were all almost asleep. All except him and Iris.

" Can we talk?" Iris asked as Barry sat up in bed.

He kinda didn't, he already knew what this was going to be about.

" Yeah, sure" he got up and walked to the dining room to sit with Iris.

" Look," She said once they were sitting down," I want to be a part of their lives, and not just a small one. I need to be there. I have missed 2 1/2 years already, I can't miss anymore. I need custody, I have the same amount of right as you do to see them,"

Barry was gonna be generous with her, but for some reason when she told him what to do it made him mad.

" Actually no you don't. You gave up that right the moment to kicked us out. I'm willing to let you see them, but I have to be there Iris. I don't know if I can trust you with all of them and all at once. I need you to listen." He said to her pouty face.

" Fine then, I'll go to court," she said standing up from the table and leaving him to sit in awe.

**Ahhhh. Hope you like this one.**


	11. Court

**So um, kinda a TMI, but I sorta threw up today at soccer practice because I'm like, just that awesome. And so I decided that because I'd rather do this, than anything else that included the sun, heat, or movement, I'd write another chapter. Maybe not a long one cuz I wanna get this done tonight. But then again I mind as well stay up late.**

**I hate the law, so I'm not sure how all this works. Although I have watched a lot of judge Judy.**

Barry was shocked to hear that Iris wanted to go to court. He never thought she would make this much of a deal out of it. Three days ago, she didn't give a crap. But now she just thinks that she can have custody and take them whenever she pleases. Barry's a nice person, but she just pushes her boundaries too far. He has no clue how this will go. He will just have to wait.

The next morning he was more tense that usual. He got everyone breakfast and made sure everyone was happy before they went to the court house. He wasn't sure how Iris got them in so quickly, but he'd go for it. He had to bring the kids, Joe, the doctors the delivered the twins and just the close people in their lives. Barry got the three musketeers to come too.

" Barry Allen, is it true you have had complete custody of your children for the past 2 1/2 years?" The judge said to him.

" Yes, that is correct,"

" And what have you been doing all this time, Ms.West?" The judge shifted in his chair.

" I have had to visit several shrinks after they left and I've just been taking a mental health time," Iris tried to smile, but she knew her statement sucked.

" And what was the reasoning for Barry here to take full and complete custody of them?"

Iris didn't want to answer this, but she was under oath.

" I wasn't mentally stable, I wasn't thinking clearly, and our family and doctors though it would be best if Barry were to leave with our kids."

" And what's the reasoning for wanting to have custody now?" he asked.

" I just think I've waited long enough, and I want to be part of their lives." Iris said satisfied.

" And what do you think about Ms. West wanting custody Mr. Allen?"

" I wouldn't prefer that she doesn't because I don't know how mentally stable she is. I don't want our children who are 3 and two 2 year olds, staying with someone who doesn't think straight or clearly. I'm just concerned about giving her a demand and complete legal right to see our kids. She was the one that told me to leave, and too the doctors believed that it'd be best if she not be near them,"

" And when was this?"

" March 23rd, two days after the twins were born,"

" Can the doctor please come up here and confirm the following?"

The doctor came up to the stand and didn't look nervous at all. Lucky him.

" What do you believe, in your professional opinion, should be do?" The judge asked the doctor.

" I believe Ms. West had made some progress, but I don't believe that in her mental state she could handle caring for three toddlers even with all the help she has," the grey bearded man said.

" And how much help do you have?"

Iris knew she had a whole crew, so this shouldn't be a problem.

" I have my father, his wife, my brother, and two friends. We are close and they are always around if I needed it." Iris smiled politely.

" How many other kids are you guys taking are of?"

" My father has a 1 1/2 year old," Iris said.

" And you Barry, how much help do you have? And how many children live in your usual home set up?"

"I have my 3 friends, Tom, Charlie, and Gardener. Their parents often come to help us out if ever needed. We have a system that we follow and it works. Just the three of us take care of 5 children, and it seems to be working. And if ever needed we have babysitters, and two young girls that love to help with the youngers."

" You both seem to have pretty good help, so that's not an issue,"

The judge sat and thought about his decision for a moment. Whenever he seemed to have made up his mind, he just goes back to thinking.

" Okay, I've made up my mind." He continued," Barry will keep complete custody of the children, but Iris West will have the authority and right to see them at least once a year for several hours. Although whenever and wherever is up to Barry. He can let you see them more often, but only under his authority. That is my plaintiff, court room closed," He said while banging the thingy. Everyone started to murmur and people started to leave.

This is what Barry wanted right? He couldn't help feel awful for the way things turned out. But the opposing option was worse. They would have to make this work.

**I think only one more chapter after this. Idk, I'm at my friends house so there won't be another till later tomorrow or the next day. Idk anymore.**


	12. Mommy

**This might be the last chapter, but a sequel may be in the near future. And sorry for not posting or writing when I said I would, been a little sick lately. It's also a really short chapter.**

Barry was driving back to Joe's house after just getting the news that he will continue to have full custody of his kids. Speaking of them, they were in the back singing a Queen song. He has taught them well. Although they didn't get all the words right, or in the right order, he was still proud. In spite of all the loud singing and yelling, he could still hear Autumn talking to him with her mischievous mouth.

" Who's mommy?" She asked. It almost broke his heart, Iris needs to be here, he has to let her. A child should always know their mother.

" How about we go meet her." Barry said while turning off the road that lead to Joe's house. In the three days that they have been there, the kids hadn't talked to or been near Iris. They should've.

" Yaaa!" All the kids in the back yelled and clapped their hands.

Barry told Iris to meet him at the park. At first she was mad, and she totally had a right to be. But after a few minutes she agreed to go to the park. Barry made sure no one else came, this was a very important time for them.

He pulled up to the park, and they were all eager to go and play.

Iris was sitting on a bench with were legs crossed and a sad expression on her face.

" Look, that's mommy," Barry said pointing to Iris. She was about 30 feet away, but she smiled at them, tears in her eyes. The littles immediately hid their faces and clung to Barry. They were being shy, but Iris was a new person, it was understandable.

" C'mon," He urdged them. Barry sat down next to Iris and sat Autumn on his lap.

" Hi baby," Iris smiled," You're really pretty,"

Autumn smiled shyly.

" Talk like that and she'll be all over you!" Barry laughed.

" You two are handsome," Iris said wiping a tear from her face.

They all giggled and Dean climbed up in Iris' lap. She was surprised at first, but loved it after. Throughout all the pain, she is trying. She wants them in her life and she wants them by her side. Barry is trying too. He had been a single father, and will always continue to be, but now he has Iris. As long as she tries, so will he.

**END**


End file.
